


Ready

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [40]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For a smart man, who's done brave things every day in the line of duty, how come you're stupid when it comes to men?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note!! When I was clicking around, I noticed that my last chapter didn't show up. I don't know if it's me or a glitch. You can see the entry when you click on the series name Promise. Anyway, before reading 'Ready" go and read "Triangle"!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1898328

**Ready**

"I've been saying the words, doing all the right things, _mostly_ , but this situation isn't fair to Tim," Tony confided to Abby after dinner at her place. He'd spent the day alone, thinking, but now he needed to voice his thoughts. "I never should have railroaded Tim into moving in with Gibbs. I'm really comfortable there but, obviously, Tim isn't."

"You needed somewhere safe to recover, Tony. You went through major surgery." Abby placed her hand over Tony's. "Tim wants what's best for you."

Tony knew that was the truth. "He's good for me, you know? Even though I messed up, not telling him what was going on, we somehow got past it. Problem is, I still have trouble with…you know…talking."

Abby smirked. "You talk all the time. You just don't reveal what you're feeling. I know you don't believe it, but it won't hurt you to let him in."

"I'm _trying_ only…I can't get the words out and…I'm afraid he's going to give up on me."

Abby sighed. "For a smart man, who's done brave things every day in the line of duty, how come you're stupid when it comes to men?"

"Hey!"

"Don't you get it? Tim only wants what _you_ want. Love, family, security, and a partner who'll be by his side forever. If Tim didn't love you so much, he sure wouldn't have risked stealing you out from right under Gibbs' nose."

"It wasn't like that; Jethro wasn't interested in me any more, and Tim just happened to be there."

"Tim took you in and loved you," countered Abby.

"Only because McSoftie couldn't toss the whimpering puppy out the door."

"You weren't _that_ pitiful," Abby scoffed.

"I _was_ , for a while," Tony admitted ruefully. "But you're right. Tim's living in the same house with Gibbs, and all for _my_ sake. I haven't made it easy for either of them."

"What about Gibbs?" she asked tentatively.

Tony saw the worry in her eyes. He couldn't deny that his relationship with Jethro remained a big issue. He loved the man and didn't want to give him up, but it was time he took a definitive step. Tony said carefully, "I'm going to start by calling Jimmy to tell him to move out of our home. Timmy and I need to get back where we belong."

Abby gave Tony a hug. "Especially with another baby on the way. How did that happen?"

"Uh, the usual way?"

Abby lightly smacked his arm. "You know what I mean. I thought you were on the M-pill."

"I was! I know I didn't take anything that might counter its effectiveness."

"But you're happy about it?"

"I am, considering I didn't think I'd ever have _any_ kids." Tony felt good, finally sure that he was making the right choice. Tim needed to return to Okinawa for the term of his assignment, but he'd be back in DC in plenty of time for the birth of their second child. "I think I'll call Tim now."

<•> <•> <•>  
 


End file.
